Saiph Island (Emerald)
|petname1= Odin |pettype2= |petname2= Loki |pettype3= |petname3= Freyr }} Saiph Island is an outpost in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : First Base ; Iron Monger : Home Run ; Dusted Buildings : Sixty-Liners (shipyard) Government Saiph is controlled by Knockout. History Saiph Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. On a group of rocks to the east of the large lake below the mini island, an idol reads, "This island were fashioned by Synful." This island is named for Saiph (Kappa Orionis), a star in the constellation of Orion. From the trend set by , and - namely, that Saiph Island is the only one in its archipelago named after a real star, and in addition it occupies the position in its archipelago that corresponds to its namesake's position in the Orion constellation - this island should be the capital island of the Orion Archipelago. The reason it's not is likely two-fold. Firstly, the island is largely composed of swampy terrain, rendering much of it unbuildable, and so relegating it to outpost size. Secondly, the island had already been colonized and fully built up before the release of gems on the Hunter Ocean in May of 2007, preventing the addition of a commodities market, even if it was allowed by the island's size. Blockades , 2006-12-02: Castigo Final colonized Saiph, defeating Fate's Shadow in a 5-round sinking blockade. Due to them helping their ally The Eye defend Pukru and Aimuari, Fate's Shadow did not adequately contest rounds 2 and 3, and lost by a narrow margin. , 2006-12-09: Castigo Final failed to defend Saiph against Fate's Shadow. Fate's Shadow won Saiph in 4 rounds. , 2006-12-16: Fate's Shadow defended Saiph from Beyond the veil in a 3-round sinker. , 2007-01-06: After the dissolution of Fate's Shadow on 2006-12-29 Saiph Island was left open for re-colonization. Fae's Rebellion (now ) then took the island in a 3-round sinking blockade that was uncontested. , 2007-03-17: Havoc defends Saiph in three rounds in a non-sinking blockade against Requited Desires. , 2007-03-24: Sins of the Flesh takes Saiph in a five-round non-sinker, defeating defenders Havoc. Saiph was transferred into the hands of Vicious by Sins of the Flesh on August 6, 2007. , 2007-09-15: Vicious Successfully defends Saiph Island in a three-round sinking blockade (round 1 was non-sinking and the war decleration was later returned by Vicious in round 2, making it sinking as of round 2) against March of the Dead and The Eye. The Eye did not seriously contend. , 2007-10-06: YPP - Your Purdy Pimps takes Saiph in a three-round sweep, sinking blockade, defeating defenders Vicious. The blockade was poorly contested against YPP - Your Purdy Pimps. , 2007-10-13: YPP - Your Purdy Pimps defends Saiph in a sinking blockade against , who pulled out after round one. , 2007-11-03: YPP - Your Purdy Pimps defends Saiph in a four round brigand king blockade against Jinx. , 2007-11-10: Collusion attacks and wins Saiph island in a three round non-sinking blockade after YPP - Your Purdy Pimps disbanned, leaving the island uncolonized. , 2007-11-24: Dangerous Liaisons wins Saiph in a three round non-sinking blockade. Collusion did not defend and My Pants contended for two rounds before pulling out. , 2007-12-15: Booty Call successfully attacks Saiph, claiming it in a three round non-sinking blockade against Dangerous Liaisons, who pulled out after round two. , 2008-01-06: After a successful scuttle, Booty Call defended Saiph Island against Jinx in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-27: Booty Call defended Saiph Island against The All-Consuming Flame, making Saiph the first island to be blockaded fifteen times, along with marking Booty Call's second successful defense against a scuttle. , 2008-02-09: After another scuttle, Booty Call defended Saiph Island against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness. , 2008-02-16: Slayer's Rebellion successfully defended against Illuminati and Distopia in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Distopia did not seriously contend. , 2008-02-23: Slayer's Rebellion lost to Bent Outta Shape in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-03: Bent Outta Shape lost to The Enlightened in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-05-10: The Enlightened lost to Wicked Peace; Silent Hunters also contended in this three-round sinking blockade. This is the first island to be blockaded twenty times. , 2009-01-10: Vexed Ronin took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade defeating Wicked Peace. Wicked peace Pulled out in round 3. , 2009-02-08: Vexed Ronin successfully defended Saiph in a three-round sinking blockade against Armed Dragons. Armed Dragons did not contend. , 2009-03-29: Rebel Rousers took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade defeating Vexed Ronin. Vexed Ronin pulled out in round 2. , 2009-04-04: EAC took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade defeating Rebel Rousers. , 2009-06-20: EAC successfully defend the island in a three-round sinking blockade against End of dayz. End of Dayz did not contend. , 2009-07-19: EAC successfully defended the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Rebel Rousers. , 2009-07-11: EAC successfully defended the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade against Rebel Rousers. Rebel Rousers dropped out after round 2. , 2009-08-01: EAC successfully defended the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade against Castigo X. This blockade had a pay cap of 500 poe a segment. , 2009-08-29: EAC successfully defend the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Final Fronts. Final Fronts did not contend. , 2010-03-13: Illusion took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade defeating EAC. On April 12th 2010, Illusion transferred Saiph to Seas the Day. On August 18th 2010, Seas the Day transferred Saiph to Clandestine. , 2010-11-28: Knockout took control of the island in a five-round non-sinking blockade. Infallible Fallacy also participated, however the flag was not serious about winning the island so did not win a round. , 2011-6-4: Knockout lost the island to The Jade Empire in a three-round sinking blockade. Knockout did not defend. , 2011-6-11:Silent Hunters won the island in a four-round sinking blockade against The Jade Empire. Good Luck also entered the blockade during round four but did not seriously contend. , 2011-6-19:Good Luck won the island in a five-round nonsinking blockade against Silent Hunters. Silent Hunters did not start jobbing until during the first round. , 2011-6-25: Illuminatti won the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Good Luck. Good Luck did not defend. , 2011-8-7: Illuminatti successfully defended the island in a four-round blockade against Jinx. Illuminatti requested an increase in strength for the Brigand King after round one and an additional three strength was added.